nocturneroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Puhdaism
Puhdaism is the dominant religion of the people of Noctrurnos. The Story Genesis Long ago, the Earth was nothing but sand, an endless expanse of dunes. Life survived not on the surface but within the Earth. Underneath the vast plain of desert, in the deep underground lay life. Devoid of the sun, these precursors, for they were not human, orc, dwarf, nor elf, lived lives of sin. Without law and order, the precursors lived like rats. The precursors would have continued this pitiful existence if not for the divine intervention of the goddess, Puhdas Herra. With a hammer as bright as the sun, Puhdas broke open the underground and opened the splendor of the world for the precursors. Puhdas brought order to the precursors and made them more than the pitiful beings they had been before. Every object has a shadow; Puhdas had a brother, Artheemius Lyeench. When Lyeench witnessed the primitive precursors, he was not disgusted but intrigued. Lyeench grew fascinated with them and the sins of the precursors attached themselves to him. Lyeench who was once a pure being became a being of fear and greed. Lyeench always overshadowed by his sibling, decided to strike down his sister and take her hammer for himself. Lyeench pounced on his sibling when he found an opportunity and stole the hammer, using it to cast Puhdas into an unending darkness, Artheemius ruled. Lyeench destroyed the order Puhdas had instilled in the precursors and brought them back to their pitiful ways, a brutal age of darkness came into being. Artheemius created the beasts we fear today, the undead warrior, the undead archer, the creeper, the giant spider, the werewolf, and the vampire. Enraptured in his triumph, Artheemius failed to recognize the abilities of his sibling. Puhdas managed to escape the abyss she had been banished to and retrieved her hammer from Artheemius. Artheemius was punished for his crimes, his powers were stripped and he was banished to the same void he had sent his sibling into. With Artheemius gone, Puhdas set about righting his wrongs. Puhdas brought order and civility back to the precursors and even separated them into four distinct races in order to instill a sense of loyalty into them. With this task accomplished, Puhdas left Earth, deciding to leave the races to their own devices. Before her departure, Puhdas set down a set of laws to make sure order and civility were maintained. Those who violated said laws would be struck down by Puhdas, for she is all knowing and her hammer has an infinite reach. The Mantle The fabled group known as the New Mantle was formed at the dawn of time as we know it. Powerful, courageous members of the Earth's populace, the members of the Mantle were granted magic powers by Puhdas herself. Their abilities ranged from rock shattering punches to the fabled Fraggor Manus, a magical attack that was unparalleled in terms of destructive power. The original members were granted immortality, but involvement in the wars of humanity and the ancient races would lead to numerous casualties. By the year O.1569 there remained but one member of the Mantle, Sage Reinhardt of Enconia. When Artheemius Lyeench threatened the world once more under the guise of Uroloth, Sage Reinhardt recruited several skilled warriors into the organization, forming the New Mantle. After traveling the world and overcoming many trials, the New Mantle was able to defeat Artheemius and secure the safety of the world. When Puhdas learned of the New Mantle's triumph over Artheemius, she decided to conduct one more test to prove if they were worthy of bearing the title the Mantle. Herra deceived the Mantle in proclaiming that great judgment was due. The New Mantle was to decide a race that was worthy to be spared; the other races would be destroyed. Puhdas gave the Mantle one week to come to an ultimatum and when ready, to seek her. When the one week was up, the Mantle faced Puhdas but with their own ultimatum, they would stand together, no race would be sacrificed and defeat Puhdas to stop any sort of destruction. Puhdas tested the group's ability in battle and when she was defeated, revealed the decision had all been a ruse, it was all a test to prove their worth and they had succeeded. Confident the people of the world could govern themselves and be in charge of their own destiny, Puhdas left the earth, leaving it to the care of the Mantle. The Departure After her departure from the world, Puhdas Herra took to the stars: the realm of the gods and greater entities from which she and her brother were originally born. The truth was that she was as much tied to humanity as humanity was tied to her; for as long as the world was afraid to stand alone, she could never be free from her role as the mother. In the sky she met other gods and she was free to learn many things, for even though she was wise, she was still young in the scheme of gods. When came the Calamity, she watched from her place in the stars. She witnessed the Mantle nearly destroyed at Ayren's hands. She remembered how her brother was twisted and destroyed, how he too sought to twist and destroy in return. She remembered that and the anger she felt, the betrayal that nearly caused her to destroy the mortal children herself. Then she remembered how brave they were to stand united and how they chose to sacrifice everything to save everyone. She remembered how they watched with renewed reverence and tearful eyes as she left them to be alone for the very first time. Centuries had passed but they were still children, and this time they were not stumbling but rather were being brought down to their knees. But she had moved on and the earth was no longer hers to touch, and their affairs were no longer hers to affect... at least not directly. Puhdas Herra fashioned several birds out of stardust and godly essence and, with the gentlest of breaths, sent them soaring through the dark towards the world. There, they would grow as humans who were something more than human, infused by the love and hope and strength of the mother goddess. Ayren, Destroyer of Worlds i finsih this poop later Holy Relics